1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls and accessories for use by a child in playing with dolls. More particularly, the invention relates to an amusement or diversion accessory in the form of a bathtub for a doll and in which the doll can be given both a shower and a bubble bath.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dolls and accessories for use in their play have long had acceptance by the public and particularly by children. Such accessories have, in the past, included camping sets for dolls, clothing sets for dolls, among many others. Also, there have been provided bathing sets for dolls, one in particular being described in Notaro U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,814,905 issued December 3, 1957. The Notaro patent shows a system having a tub for receiving a doll and a bulb-like pump for pumping water from the tub through a shower nozzle for giving the doll a shower. As to other prior art, Tellefsen U.S. Leters Pat. No. 2,533,534 issued Dec. 12, 1950 shows a tub having a reservoir which, when compressed, forces water upwardly through a tub faucet. Still other devices are shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,831,293 issued Apr. 22, 1958 to G. Dots and U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,015,828 issued Jan. 9,1962 to H. R. Bebe.